Tales of Symphonia: What could have happened
by iSpyDrSilly
Summary: What could have happened if Kratos saved Lloyd and Dirk came to Anna's rescue after Kratos saved Lloyd. Who would save the worlds? Who would save Colette? Who saves Kratos from himself? Find out here. But be careful. Spoilers.


Hi uh... Readers! This is my first story and I really hope it to be a sucess. So I hope you like it because I do and for my first time I think that I did a pretty good job and I hope you think so too. So please, pleeeeease enjoy!

Disownership- I do not own any of the characters or anything of Natsume.

Tales of Symphonia: What Could Have Happened

Chapter 1 - "My beloved Anna, I lost."

Iselia Ranch

"Time's up, Kratos. You've no place to run." Said a man who seemed to be holding a women hostage.

For 5 years Kratos, his wife Anna, their son 2-year-old Lloyd, and their...er... "dog" Noishe had been on a journey to save themselves from the Desiegns, but it looked like their luck had run out. They were at the Iselia Ranch. Where Kvar had finally caught them. He was after the Angelus Project that Anna had possessed.

"Kratos," Anna was starting to say while tears streamed down her face, "Kratos, I don't want to die here. Please save me. I want to keep living with you and Lloyd and be a family. I don't want to die yet. Please!"

"Ha...ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, You honestly think you're going to live through this?" Said Kvar, "Time's up!"

With that he had removed Anna's Exsphere and she had become a moster. The beautiful, lovely, striving Anna, had now become an uncontrollable monster and Kratos had to fight her off. To protect Lloyd and Noishe. It broke his heart, but he knew deep down he had to because he loved Lloyd and so did Anna. As Kratos prepared himself for the battle, tears started to roll down his face as well.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I have to protect Lloyd," He said, "I'M SORRY!"

As he began to fight her off her arm had gone for Lloyd, but Noishe had jumped in the way. Unfortunetly, Lloyd and Nosishe were hit and they fell down the cliff anyway. Kratos knocked out Anna (thinking he had killed her,) she fell down the cliff, and Kratos went after Kvar. They fought and finally Kratos knocked the Angelus Project (exsphere) out of his hands and it too had fallen down the cliff.

"Get out of my sight Kvar before I kill you too," Said Kratos, he was referring to all the dead desiens.

Kvar, being the coward he is, ran away. Kratos decended down the cliff to find, Lloyd crying, Noishe injured, and Anna dead in her monster form. As Kratos examined her body, knowing even if she was alive, he couldn't save her. He started to remember the day he had purposed to her.

Kratos' Memories

"Look how beautiful that sky is tonight!" Said Anna, "I want to be able to charish it as long as I can."

"Heh," started Kratos, "Be careful what you wish for."

"Mmm..." mummed Anna, "I am careful, and I do wish to live a long time with you, Kratos."

He looked up at her with a confused look, "Do... Do... er..." He said, Kratos' thoughts WHY? WHY CAN'T I EVER GET IT RIGHT? ... Everytime I'm with her, I can't say what I wanna say. Everytime she smiles at me I get nervous and I look away. I wanna say it, but I can't. I wanna be with her! BUT WHY CAN'T I TELL HER THAT? GRRRRR! Thought over.

"Kratos," He looked up at her and she contuied, "My dreams aren't like other women's dreams. They want to have a family with a good calm life, but I want to have an adventure with my family. Yes, I want to have one, but I don't want to settle just there I want to continue my adventure. I want to see everything! Kratos, I love you and you are my dream. I want to be with you forever."

"Anna, I-" He started, but for some reason he couldn't finish. Kratos' thoughts COME ON SAY IT! I finally have the happiness I want, but- WHY CAN'T I DO IT? Thought over. "I- I-" he took her hand and it finally came out, "I love you too! And I want to be with you forever as well. Please marry me, you are my dream and I want to make our dreams a reality."

And that was the start of beautiful happiness.

Back to reality

"I'm sorry Anna," He said to her corpse, "I'm sorry I let your dream die! I wanted you to keep living, to keep seeing the sky, but I wasn't strong enough. Againest a wimp like Kvar, I STILL WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!" He suddnely bursted into tears, "I have to dream again and I'll always be dreaming of you... Noishe, I'll heal you and we shall go back to Cruxis. Lloyd... I'm sorry to you too. You'll never see her wonderful face, you're own wonderful mother's face. Looks like I failed to everyone." He said as he casted aside his tears.

Cruxis

"How am I going to explain to Lord Yggdrasil?" Said Kratos, "This is going to be a problem. Noishe go lay down, I'll handle this."

"KRATOS!" Yelled a blonde man with wings, "You're back."

"I'm sorry, my Lord." responded Kratos as he bowed.

"AND YOU'VE A CHILD?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sorry my Lord. His name is Lloyd and-"

"I didn't ask for his name did I?" He asked retorically, "Hmm... well I guess I can't be to harsh on you since you're still seem to be under the seal, a burden you humbly excepted, so I forgive you, this time, and you may keep your child here to raise as one Cruxis."

"Yes my Lord, I'll go unpack," He responded.

He walked away and reached into his pocket thinking he had grabbed the Angelus Project, when he didn't even pick it up at all. Kratos' thoughts Damn it! Grr... Well, at the least I have my son and Noishe. "Noishe? Where did he run to?" He asked himself.

Iselia Ranch

"huff huff Kratos? Kratos?" Anna said as she continued to breath. "Am I dead?"

"Ah, you're awake, finally," said a short man who was very tan, "Thankfully this dog came and got me, you were in a monster form."

He handed her a cup of coffee, "Wait, how'd I get out of it?" She asked not even wondering the man's name.

"A witch was coming through and had seen this before and knew how to deal with it," He told her, "You must have been quite a battle, there were many corpses. What happened?"

She told him of all the chaos that had taken place on top the cliff. Then it struck, why did Kratos leave her. She was breathing. Anna's thoughts Wasn't I? He loves me, he wouldn't leave me like that. He must have thought I was dead and our baby as well. Thought over. She had suddenly remembered the tears on her face that weren't hers. She knew he still loved her and she could get to him, but where to look?

"You shouldn't move," the short man said, "Your legs are broken and you're very weak, luckily that dog was there otherwise you'd be dead. By the way my name is Dirk Irving and you are?"

"Dog?" She asked and looked around, sure enough there the dog was, "Oh right I'm Anna Aurion. Nice to meet you. He has big ears and he doesn't really look like a dog, but he's so cute anyway. He looks familiar, but I can't place him. I call him Noishe. Uuuuuugggghhhhh, I don't feel so good."

Umm... that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it I worked really hard and it may seem a little boring, but trust me it's going to get good. Please tell me what I can fix and be nice, please. Any questions or answers contact me. And some words might be spelled wrong because my comp doesn't have spell check because it's a jerk. Uh... Anyway, Thanks!


End file.
